Restos de Infância
by Bianca N. Luchesi
Summary: Todas as memórias que guardei tão bem. :: Coleção de ones desconexas.
1. quiet like the snow

**Disclaimer: **No presente momento, nada me pertence. Nem Naruto, nem as músicas da Carrie Underwood ou do The Devil Wears Prada. Nem tenho um guarda-roupa que me leva pra Nárnia. D:

**Nota da autora: **Essa idéia estava comigo há algum tempo. São histórias desconexas — ou não —, baseadas em fatos reais — ou não. E eu não escrevo bem. Nada disso faz sentido. ' - ' _Life is meaningless_, mimimi. Viva todo o mundo!

P.S.: Só agora vi que a fanfic atualizada imediatamente antes da minha tinha (quase) o mesmo nome. E que também era uma coleção. Não de one-shots, mas de drabbles. Quão bizarra a vida pode ser?

**––**

**1**

**––**

_So if you feel like giving up 'cause you don't fit in down here  
>Fear is crashing in<br>Close your eyes and take my hand_

**––**

Ela esperara por aquele dia a vida toda.

Certo que cinco anos não é lá tanto tempo, mas havia se preparado o mais que podia.

Embora quisesse mais que tudo estar ali não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Não conseguia sorrir. Seu rosto estava sério, guardando uma expressão aflita. A mão ainda segurava a da mãe.

— Seja uma boa menina. — A mulher deu um sorriso igualmente aflito — E prometa que vai ficar bem.

Disse que prometia, e foi deixada sozinha.

As crianças corriam pelo pátio fazendo um alvoroço. Um garoto caiu com a mochila aberta. O estojo e todos os cadernos foram parar no chão. Um moleque pisou por cima, de propósito. Os dois saíram no tapa. Uma menina mais adiante estava tomando sorvete de massa quando foi empurrada pelas costas. Caiu por cima de outra, melecando sua blusa de marrom-chocolate. Um grupo de garotas ali perto pulava corda, cantando junto do ritmo das batidas no chão. E Hinata não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia nem onde era sua sala.

Começou a sentir um nó na garganta. Resolveu falar com alguém.

— O-oi, você sabe onde fica... — Mas o menino com quem falara saíra correndo quando um outro gritara "Hoje não!". Ela se sentiu meio humilhada.

Sua mãe não podia ter ficado um pouco mais? Pelo menos até ela achar a professora?

O sinal ecoou nas paredes da escola. As crianças gritaram numa só voz, cada uma correndo para uma fila diferente. Só ela ficou ali, parada, de pé. As bochechas se tornaram escarlates.

— Ô! Psiu! — Uma menina mais velha fez uma concha com as mãos e gritou pra ela — Vai pra tua fila!

— Eu não sei onde é. — Tremeu.

— Qual é tua série?

— Pri-primeira.

— Disso eu sei. — Revirou os olhos — Mas qual é a letra?

— D.

— Então é a última do lado de lá. — A garota apontou duas vezes pra esquerda — Corre, que já vai começar.

— O-obrigada! — E sumiu praquele lado correndo. Esquecera de perguntar o que é que já ia começar. A mochila batia na junta das pernas.

A professora daquela turma tinha um ar severo no rosto.

Estava metida num jaleco branco bem comprido e usava uns jeans surrados. Era muito alta. Seus olhos apertados e o cabelo todo escovado para trás metia medo nos alunos. Hinata, que chegou correndo, engoliu em seco. Sentiu a saliva descer rasgando a garganta.

— Professora? — Chamou baixinho, puxando a barra do guarda-pó. — Aqui é a fila do Primeiro D? — Sua voz sumindo, sumindo.

— É — Foi a resposta mecânica — Fica aqui na frente, já que é por tamanho.

Hinata olhou para a turma e percebeu-se menor que os outros. Enfiou-se na frente de um menino pequeno, mas não mais baixo que ela. A professora torceu as sobrancelhas.

— Aí não! — E puxou-a pelo braço para frente de uma garota que conversava com a de trás — Fique na fila das meninas.

_Fila das meninas_, repetiu em sua mente, perdendo a cor do rosto. Estava fazendo tudo errado num dia que deveria ser perfeito.

O som de fanfarra começou de lugar nenhum, pondo todos os alunos muito retos em suas filas. As mochilas foram jogadas no chão. Ninguém virou pra trás, nem conversou. O barulho ressonante se transformou em melodia e uma voz começou num tom forte e entusiástico:

"_Ouviram do Ipiranga às margens plácidas, de um povo heróico o brado retumbante..!"_

E ninguém sabia o que diabos era penhor, ou fúlgidos, e não houve um na fila do Primeiro D que não cantou _"Funduras, ó Brasil Florando América"_, mas todos cantavam com tanta força e vida que era como um baile de carnaval. Mas ela não conseguiu cantar. Mal sabia a letra. Estava nas costas da apostila de jaguar que ela vira em casa. Se soubesse que iria ter de cantar, decoraria. Mas não sabia.

As vozes altas cresciam e cresciam, fazendo uma pausa dramática em _"Brasil, um sonho intenso",_ como se não soubessem se era esse ou o outro verso. Ela mexia a boca de vez em quando, sob o olhar atento da professora. Não cantou uma palavra e deu graças a Deus quando acabou.

— Anda logo! — A menina de trás a empurrou no ombro. — A fila das meninas vai primeiro, sabia não?

— D-desculpe — Tentou pegar a mochila, que parecia cera escorregando — Eu não sabia.

Os meninos riram alto na fila ao lado. Ela agarrou a alça com as duas mãos. Deu uns passos para frente e tropeçou. Não caiu, mas o nó na boca do estômago saltou direto pra garganta.

— Anda logo! — Alguém lá atrás repetiu.

Resolveu andar logo mesmo, antes que alguém a empurrasse como a menina do sorvete. No próximo tropeço, ela ia dar de cara com o chão.

A sala ficava no fundo de um corredor ao lado do refeitório, e era isolada. Também era bem pequenininha, só com umas poucas carteiras, um quadro-negro partido e um armário velho encapado com papel azul e fita adesiva. Hinata esperou todo mundo sentar para escolher uma carteira. Ficou destinada à da frente.

Uns vinte minutos se passaram com ela ali, sem conversar com ninguém. A apostila estava aberta nas primeiras páginas, com uns desenhos infantis. A professora havia escrito algumas coisas no quadro. Feito uns rabiscos também. A abelha que ela desenhara tinha asas tortas. Olhos esbugalhados. Hinata ouviu uma menina a seu lado dizer que a professora desenhava bem. _Talvez na terra do contrário,_ pensou, sem querer ser cruel.

Vinte minutos foi o tempo que ficou sem fazer nada. A tarefa da classe era circular vogais. Hinata sabia o que eram vogais, sabia ler e sabia onde ficava cada letra no alfabeto, mesmo as estrangeiras. Quando a professora terminou de explicar, ela já havia terminado.

Passou aquele tempo folheando a apostila. A tiara em sua cabeça estava machucando como dentes afiados que a mordiam, mas não ia tirar.

Tinha medo de um olhar reprovador que certamente viria.

Uma senhora bateu à porta.

— Com licença, e me desculpe — Tinha um sorriso tímido. Um garotinho segurava sua mão — Acabamos de voltar de viagem, por isso ele se atrasou. Será que ainda pode ficar?

A professora analisou o menino apertando a mão da mãe. Havia marcas de tinta vermelha em cada uma das bochechas. Torceu o nariz, mas disse que podia. A mãe do menino virou-se para a criança e disse que ia ficar tudo bem. A mão dele passou para a professora, que sorriu forçosamente.

Hinata teve vontade de dizer que nada ficaria bem, mas a professora estava ali e a mulher muito longe.

O menino olhou para cima e deve ter sentido a mesma coisa. Soube que a mãe mentia. E desatou a chorar.

— Não chora — Sussurrou uma garota na fila perto da porta — Chora não.

Mas o menino não parou. Foi pra carteira chorando. Sentou perto da janela soluçando, debruçou o rosto na carteira e chorou. Chorou doído. Chorou a aula inteira.

Hinata segurou a apostila com bastante força dos dois lados.

Ela sabia o alfabeto inteiro. Sabia ler. Sabia mais do que qualquer um na sua idade poderia, mas não sabia por que é que o menino chorava tanto. Não sabia que compartilhavam o mesmo desconforto.

E não sabia — não _podia_ saber! — que os mesmos olhos que ela temia pela tiara seriam os mesmos a reprovar suas contas de somar. As que davam errado e as que davam certo, sem seguir a lógica correta. _Você __fez__ errado. _Seria a frase taxativa matando sua vontade de aprender.

Mas não sabia que não poderia errar. Não sabia nem o que considerar um erro. Assim como não sabia que não poderia erguer a mão, nem fazer perguntas. Que pedir para ir ao banheiro seria sempre um pedido negado, que errar a letra no hino era motivo de rechaço.

Mas havia algo naquele choro — naquele choro doído que a fazia apertar a apostila — que deixava entrever o futuro. Como uma fenda cortada por faca sutil, onde ela podia espiar como garota mal-criada. Hinata não era mal-criada, mas a escola quase a faria acreditar ser.

Lembrou-se do garoto pisoteando os cadernos. Do sorvete na roupa. Das garotas pulando, _"... e vá pro olho da RUA!"_ e de como as meninas batiam a corda com mais força e riam.

Sentiu vontade de levantar da carteira e pedir pra trocar de lugar.

Queria sentar-se a frente do menino e dizer que não ia ficar tudo bem, mas que podiam passar por isso juntos. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim com mais alguém que não se encaixasse, mais um que não achasse que linhas tortas eram desenhos bonitos.

Nada ia ficar bem, mas eles ainda podiam sair dessa.

Ela sabia ler. Ele podia saber contar.

Não precisavam pertencer àquele conjunto universo, onde alunos seriam enquadrados por medo. Onde receberiam olhares que os fariam calar todas as palavras e dúvidas.

Ela diria que ele podia ser seu amigo, desde que a deixasse tentar. Passariam o recreio juntos. Trouxera um pote de amendocream escondido, e esse seria o segredo deles. Ela não poderia ajudá-lo, mas _eles _se ajudariam. E enquanto sozinhos eram fracos, juntos, talvez, fossem fortes.

Mas Hinata tinha cinco anos e não sabia nenhuma dessas coisas. A vontade de pedir pra levantar ficou só no pensamento. No recreio, nem tirou o pote da maleta.

A apostila é que amassou entre seus dedos.

**––**

_And I know __this is not much,_

_but I know, __I could, __I could be better_

**––**


	2. enter sandman

**Disclaimer: **No presente momento, nada me pertence. Nem Naruto, nem as músicas do Metallica, nem citações de Constantine ou Alice no País das Maravilhas. E ah, antes que eu me esqueça, eu não escrevi a Bíblia.

**Nota da autora: **Não me apedrejem, mas minha infância acabou com a minha fé. Um beijo.

**––**

**2**

**––**

_Say your prayers, little one,_

_Don't forget, my son,_

_To include everyone_

**––**

Era um costume familiar ir à igreja aos domingos. Acordar pela manhã com o rosto amassado, sem saber que horas eram. Vestir a melhor roupa que houvesse no armário, como zumbi. Calçar uns sapatos lustrosos. Meter uma bíblia debaixo do braço. Passar um gel no cabelo.

A igreja era um lugar estranho como universo paralelo. Um lugar onde garotos podiam ser adultos. Em que eram tratados como adultos, com seus sapatos brilhantes. Onde tinham de apertar mãos com ar sério. Entender a atmosfera. E ficar quietos. E ouvir o pastor.

_Lembra um pouco a escola, _Kiba sempre pensava ao sentar num dos bancos de madeira lá de trás. Quieto. Mudo. Torcendo as mãos.

O pastor era um homenzinho careca, atarracado, e que suava muito. Mas tinha uma fala eloqüente. Tinha voz de pastor. Falava as palavras certas para atingir o coração. Sempre deixava senhoras chorando em seu sermão que massificava, tornando as pessoas iguais.

Até mesmo Kiba, que tinha uns seis anos, podia entender o que ele dizia. Literalmente, é claro, mas entendia. A essência da coisa era a mesma: ter medo do Diabo. Ter medo do Inferno. Ter medo de arder nas chamas de um lugar de terror, dor e sofrimento eternos. E, _por isso, _obedecer a Deus. Deus salvaria todos os seus filhos? Claro. Aqueles que o obedeciam eram Filhos do Senhor. O resto era um bando de bastardos, que Ele fazia questão de desprezar.

Esse medo insano fazia pessoas caírem nas graças do Senhor. Mas tantas coisas eram pecado... _"__Pois larga é a porta, e espaçoso o __caminho que conduz__ à perdição, e muitos __são__ os que entram por ela. Mas __estreita__ é a porta, e apertado o __caminho__ que conduz para a vida, e __são poucos__ os que a encontram.__"_ Não era assim?

Acabava que era impossível agradar a um Deus sempre descontente. O que Ele queria? Que Kiba fosse três vezes por semana à Igreja? Que cantasse hinos todas as manhãs? Que orasse antes de ir para a cama? Nada nunca era o bastante. Deus sempre o apontaria com um dedo carnudo como salsicha e diria: "Culpado". Na sua passagem de ida, apenas um seria o destino da viagem. E a porta que o receberia acabaria sendo bem larga.

O garoto tinha medo. Tanto quanto poderia ter.

De um lado, as chamas do Inferno. Do outro, um Deus temperamental pesando cada ato e escolha em uma balança, vincando a testa e tentando decidir quem merecia viver ou morrer.

( Cortando cabeças. )

Então, lia a Bíblia em casa. Entendia tudo literalmente, mas lia assim mesmo e se assustava mais. Tinha mais medo. Tentava ser mais obediente, mas nunca era o bastante. Regulamentos infindáveis, regras impossíveis, quem sobe e quem desce e por quê.

Chegava o tempo da oração. Uma música de fundo era dedilhada num teclado. O pastor induzia o rito com uma voz tranqüila de fazer lágrimas saltarem aos olhos. Cabeças curvadas, criaturas humilhadas. Coisas pequenas e submissas na imensidão do Criador. Os olhos se fechavam, as bocas iam ganhando voz. Tentavam conversar com um Deus inalcançável, dormindo à noite com protetores de ouvido. Mostrar suas obras a um Deus cego como porta.

E ele também fechava os olhos. Pedia perdão por seus pecados. Ficava encarregado de intervir pelo dos outros. "Deus escuta as crianças", disse a mãe uma vez. "Então ore por todos nós". E ele orava. Listava pessoas. Pedia por sua família, por seus amigos, vizinhos, pedia até pelas pessoas que passavam fome na África. Queria só um pouco mais de atenção. Mas Deus não ouvia. E era sua própria culpa Deus não atendê-lo. "Ele não me ouve", pensava sozinho "porque sou um garoto mau".

O louvor vinha como quem não queria nada, numa música tranqüila. Depois numa agitada. Noutra tranqüila. E todos cantavam numa só voz, erguiam as mãos para o céu além do teto abobadado e tentavam dizer: _Por favor, nos escute! Ouça quando falamos com você! _Mas Deus não estava lá. O pastor apontava para frente com um relógio de ouro balançando no pulso. Imperava no microfone:

— _Sintam_ o Espírito de Deus! _Sintam_ o Espírito _Santo_ de Deus!

E as vozes entoavam: — Oh, eu_ sinto!_

Mas Kiba não sentia nada.

Sentia-se sufocado no calor estafante. Sentia a garganta doída, as palmas das mãos dormentes. Sentia um desejo profundo de sentir o tal do Espírito Santo, mas não o sentia. E quando olhava para o lado, via rostos enlevados de excitação. Olhos brilhando de ternura, dor, alegria. Só podia ser o Espírito de Deus. O Espírito _Santo_ de Deus. Ele estava ali em algum lugar, mas onde? Porque não o via? Não o sentia? Ele era um garoto assim tão mau? Deus não queria falar com ele, era isso?

— Deus tem um plano para você, irmão! — Na garganta do pastor, uma veia latejava — Um plano para você e para mim!

Oh sim, claro que tinha. Kiba podia ver o próprio Supremo com sua barba secular feita de vento, sentado em seu trono do Tempo, pesando seus pecados com rubis cor-de-sangue numa bandeja de prata. A cada três rubis uma safira de boas ações. Três para um. Três para um. E um dedo carnudo como salsicha o apontaria entre os olhos, dizendo:

— Culpado.

( Cortem-lhe a cabeça. )

**––**

_Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_Pray the lord my soul to keep_

_If I die before I wake,_

_Pray the lord my soul to take_

**––**

* * *

><p>Vou responder às reviews agora. Se eu receber mais alguma na 1., faço questão de incluir a resposta aqui mais tarde.<p>

1.

Querida **Otowa! **Acho lindo o fato de que seja tão atenciosa. Pelo que tenho visto, você comenta todas (ou quase todas) as fics que lê. E é muito gentil da sua parte, realmente. E, por falar nisso, preciso te deixar reviews também. (y' Suas ShikaIno são amor até embaixo d'água.

Obrigada por ter gostado. Pobre Hinata. Se ela ao menos pudesse voltar no tempo quando descobrisse o mundo... Obrigada mesmo, darling. 3

2.

**Carol. **Embora você tenha comentado, talvez eu preferisse que não o tivesse feito, dado seu comentário tão raso a respeito do que escrevi. O fanfiction net está abarrotado disso: de pessoas que tentam demonstrar superioridade intelectual sobre outras. Que se limitam à leviandade de pensamento. Que não entendem piadas, e não têm senso de humor.

Não me trate como se eu não soubesse o hino nacional. Como se não houvesse passado dez anos da minha vida numa fila, todo santo dia, entoando-o em frente à bandeira.

Portanto, antes de dizer algo tão impensado, por que não procura melhorar sua interpretação? É mais útil do que um comentário desses.

Um beijo.


End file.
